List of controversial pages
Throughout the decade-long history of SpongeBob Fanon Wiki and its userbase, due to the lenient policy regarding fanfiction works, its main demographic of teenage males and an oft-challengedUser blog:SeemsGood/Proposal: Abolish SpongeBot's Rating System rating system administrators have put in place, the community has allowed for several controversies and feuds, usually regarding changes in the policy deemed irrationalUser blog:Mr. Bailey/Proposition Helping Hand, users who have caused furor by disobeying rulesUser blog:DanzxvFan8275/Block Request: Golfpecks256 and staff members considered unfit for the positionUser blog:TheJasbre202/User Demotion Request: Travis Pineapple. Despite the rise of wiki politics, itself a disputed termUser blog:SpongeBot678/Proposal: Ban Politics, the wiki has also been blessed with controversial pages, episodes of spin-offs that received polarising or negative reception and subsequent outcry, most frequently due to explicit content considered inappropriate for the wiki's young target audience. The following is a dynamic list of the most notable events of this manner. Reader discretion is advised as descriptions of the content within these pages will obviously contain adult material. List To be completed. Must be presented in chronological order. 2010 * The Sponge - considered the first ever piece of divisive content on the wikiWikiPolitics, the Seinfeld crossover would be considered tame by today's standards but regardless was subject to scrutiny from the much smaller SBFW community at the time. *''SpongeBob's Band'' - the now uncensored page was originally uploaded to other sites, with former long-running bureaucrat Ponyo Fan's butchered SBFW edition of the fanfiction including severe censorship of the original material due to stricter rules enforced in 2010. 2015 * ParodySponge - ''the most controversial series of its' time, several episodes of ''ParodySponge are laced with terrorism referencesParody Has Begun, profanityParodySponge § Season 2: Ew, It Bit Me! Now I'm Gonna Get Zombie Cooties!, and most notably, the strong criticism of ChristianityJourney To The Center Of HellHow To Be HolyOPINIONS NEEDED: Is the ParodySponge episode "Water Sex" inappropriate for this wiki?. ** "Water Sex" - Described by writer The Terrible Travis as a "literary masterpiece," the episode depicts a scene which parodies the conception of Jesus Christ in a crude manner. The episode gained immediate controversy, and an investigation was launched two days later into whether the episode should be rated D (then known as R per MPAA guidelines) instead of the existing C (PG-13) rating, be modified, or removed. The former won, and the article was kept on the site as a D-rated work for seven months. However, in May 2016, Fandom deleted the article for the ToU violation (as well as globally blocking Travis) and remained so for three years. On October 1, 2019, following a request to Fandom Staff, the page was restored, albeit the story deleted and replaced with a message stating that the page is here solely for wiki history purposes. ** "Are" - the final episode before ParodySponge's ''cancellation, the episode is rife with strong profanity and sexual scenes. The episode was deleted on March 11, 2018 by Fandom Staff for ToU violations. However, The Terrible Travis disobeyed the ruling on July 10, 2018Are, with a profane remark towards the ToU. This was returned by Fandom Staff, who soon deleted it once again, stating that "the terms of use apply to every wiki and every user on Fandom." The episode remains deleted completely to this day. 2016 * ''Spongeorama - TBC ** "Yo..." - TBC 2017 * Life in Bikini Bottom - often abbreviated to LIBB, DanzxvFan8275's signature spin-off is regarded by users as possibly the most controversial series on the wiki due to its incredibly vulgar and sexually explicit contentLife in Bikini Bottom/Parental Guide, as well as use of slurs, frequent profanity (several episode titles even contain strong language) and depictions of drug use. The three episodes listed below are considered by the show creator to have caused the most uproar. **"Purple Bastards" - Considered to be one of Dan's favorite LIBB episodes, the article was deleted by Fandom staff on May 25, 2018, for multiple uses of homophobic slurs and possibly the word "bastard" being used in the title. The article was later recreated by Dan, who replaced the slurs but kept the title the same as it was before. **"I'm a Rockstar, Smash My Clarinet" - After a lot of controversial buildup to the episode, the episode contains several sexual jokes that considered to have crossed the line. This led to an argument involving mostly Dan, Rocky Lobster, Squidnerd, Ponyo Fan, and on whether the episode should've been rated PG-13 or R. The episode was ultimately given a PG-13 rating. This is the most tame out of these three articles. **"Stop Jacking Off In Class" - Based on a running joke involving FireMatch, the episode was heavily hyped. However, leading up to its premiere, Dan was worried about whether or not the episode would have violated the Fandom Terms of Use. He eventually thought it would, however, he refused to rewrite the episode. Thus, the episode was never directly posted on Fandom; rather its Google Drive link was. As of now, it is perhaps the most mixed episode of LIBB, with several users enjoying the many turns it took during the story, but several users, including FireMatch, being against it due to their opinion on the joke and due to its themes that were against the ToU (and how users have been globally blocked due to it). 2018 Read more: CrazySponge * ''SBFW High'' - notorious for constant episode delays, the production of the school-based userfic created by TheJasbre202 and Mrs Chanandler Bong has been messy behind-the-scenes, with an apathetic staff team and a writer who was fired after the first episode. Despite this, only one episode in 2019 has gathered enough traction to cause disputes on the wiki other than its Discord server. ** "Cyberfools" - the fourth episode released of the series in August 2019, despite being accredited to Notdn, was actually published by Mrs Chanandler Bong and features the leaked plot of CrazySponge's upcoming film Cyberfools paired with a lengthy revision of the Goofballs script, commenting on the negative comparisons raised between the two films on the SBFW Discord server. CrazySponge attempted to edit the page in order to remove the leaked synopsis however disputes between him and Jasbre in the comments section lead to the page being protected. Otherwise, the episode was met with rave reviews. * ''SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon: Season 95'' - Also known as "The All-Out Hoopla Season", it gained negative reception few months after it's completionUser blog:Locknloaded23/No more season rules. Literally ALL of the episodes had the little fish reffered as "Hoopla" forced into plots in that he doesn't have much impact, or using him as replacement of other characters. Unlike Seasons 87-90 (Known as "The WWIV Season"), which had few episodes not related to the arc, Season 95 Executive Producer CrazySponge obliged the writers to include the character in their episodes in some way. The season does have its fans, but it's a minority. * Box Productions'' - TBC, CrazySponge. * [[A Z Rated Show|''A Z Rated Show]]'' ''- TBC, CrazySponge. 2019 * Total Drama SBFW - Purple133's Total Drama Island parody contains episodes that were the center of controversy throughout the latter half of 2019. ** "Elli Versus Vanessa" - written by DanzxvFan8275, the episode attracted notable controversy upon release on August 25th for depictions of minors in sensual situations, described by Cicicity as child pornography. Comparisons were raised to "Water Sex" and Cicicity produced a comical "redux" of the episode. Purple133 issued an apology for the creation of the episode while Dan defended the episode, claiming that no sexualization was done and that the episode was made considering stereotypes of a middle school girl. He also said that since the episode was given a D rating, there was a warning for anyone who felt uncomfortable with said topics. ** "Sexy Time" - also written by DanzxvFan8275, the episode notably sparked controversy due to detailed sexual moments between characters on the show, at a level above "Elli Versuse Vanessa," to the point where it was rated Z and not released on the wiki proper. The controversy ignited a feud between DanzxvFan8275 and fellow Total Drama SBFW contestant TheJasbre202 over the latter's alleged insults on the writing skills of the former, leading to attacks by both sides on Discord. It resulted in Jasbre firing Dan from his series FutureBob ElectronicPants and pulling it from Dan's company UltraFuse. * ''Back To Squidville'' - Lock opened the series late into 2019, and since then the series has already been a subject of criticism due to its very edgy writing style. When the episode "Snail Sex" aired, it was heavily criticised among many people. ** Due to the episode's more mature writing style, the episode was heavily criticized by many for its constant use of sexual jokes, mainly by former crat Squidnerd. The claim was that the episode violated FANDOM's ToU various times and didn't seem to care, and lock defended against this claim, saying "Snail Sex isn't even the worst thing on the wiki." This controversy led SethStewart to delete the episode altogether, however Lock quickly restored it. After this, Seth opened a proposal to delete the episode altogether, but he deleted it soon afterwards. To this day, the episode is still a source of controversy among users, with Squidnerd and Seth still being heavy critics for the episode. References Trivia * This is one of many of Mrs Chanandler Bong's 2019-2020 retrospective projects on the history of SBFW celebrating its tenth anniversary, starting with the interview series. Category:Controversial pages Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:SBFW 10th Anniversary Series